


let the bells ring on a fool's holiday

by adverbialstarlight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Christmas, Christmas Party, Disabled Character, Except not??, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, No Angst, POV Andrew Minyard, Pining, Roommates, Swearing, because i'm disabled, ish, just to clarify, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight
Summary: Neil asks Andrew to be his fake boyfriend for Allison's Yule party. Stupidly enough, Andrew agrees. Fate willing, everything will be fine. In other words, it will not be in the slightest.Featuring magic, magically animated objects laughing at Andrew, and two fools in love.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 27
Kudos: 324
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2019





	let the bells ring on a fool's holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sporadichearttcollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/gifts).



> this is my winter exchange for sporadichearttcollector! they asked for "magic au, fake dating au, royalty au, christmas party, something domestic and fluffy" and i did my best to combine most of these, enjoy!
> 
> title from Fool's Holiday by All Time Low. i couldn't resist ok

Magic, the technique and mastery of it, almost always came down to self control. It didn’t matter how deep your source went, what type of gift you could wield, or how many of your ancestors had been practicing the arts. If you couldn’t harness and control your magic, all of that wasn’t worth shit.

It was why Andrew had taken up the practice of meditating as he practiced his magic. Though he received odd looks whenever someone found out, the method had helped increase his skill immensely since he’d begun seven months ago.

Andrew wasn’t interested in the power that came from using magic, but rather the practicality. He used his to refill the soap dispensers when neither he nor Neil was able to, to track down a missing sock that somehow ended up in the cat toy basket, to heat up boiling water for his ramen just a bit faster. It was why meditation worked for his magic, because the magic viewed his apathy similar to patience.

He was meditating now, the curtains were drawn over the windows and his eyes were closed. The apartment was silent except for his breathing, and Andrew felt his soul drift deeper and deeper. He reached out for his magic source with a phantom hand, shaping it in his mind’s eye into a rune.

The trance was broken and his ritual was interrupted as the lock on the door clicked and it swung open. He wasn’t bothered, the spell wasn’t very important anyway.

Andrew didn’t bother opening his eyes as Neil approached, the end of his cane thudding against the wooden floor. It stopped when he reached the sofa where Andrew lay, and after a long moment Andrew cracked open an eye.

He gave Neil a look, eyebrow raised in question. Neil didn’t answer at first. Instead, he came to sit on the other end of the sofa, lifting Andrew’s feet then placing them back over his legs. He rested his wooden cane along the tall sofa arm, the foxes engraved in the brass knob pausing midstep in their animation as he did so. Andrew looked up at Neil, who was already watching him. “I’ve got a favor to ask you.”

Andrew’s eyebrow raised even higher. “I’ve told you I need at least two weeks’ notice if you’d like me to be an accomplice in a murder.”

“Yeah, I know,” Neil snorted, completely unphased. “That’s not what I’m asking. Well, not this time. I need you to go to a party with me.”

“A party,” Andrew repeated, voice flat but incredulous. This was not what he’d been expecting, though most things that came out of Neil’s mouth— not including the words “I’m fine” when he was very much not fine— were unpredictable already. This was no different.

Neil nodded. “Yeah. So Allison is hosting this Yule party for everyone this weekend. She told me to bring a date, or else she’ll try to find one for me which wouldn’t work out because, well, you know why.”

Andrew knew, perhaps a bit too well. Not only had they been roommates long enough for Andrew to witness Neil’s friends’ various attempts at setting him up with people— and thus listen to Neil bitch about it afterward, every single time— but he was also miserably, inconveniently, and uselessly into Neil. Not that it’d work out even if Andrew did stop being a coward and asked Neil out. Neil didn’t swing, and unlike some of the people they knew, Andrew could respect that. So yes, he definitely knew why.

“And your solution is to drag me along why?” Andrew asked. He had an inkling of where this might be headed, but he prayed to every god and holy fucking spirit his uncle liked to babble about that his guess was wrong.

Neil flushed and looked away from Andrew, forcing a small laugh. He picked up his cane and picked at the smooth surface of the head of his cane, something Andrew now recognized as one of Neil’s preferred stalling methods that weren’t prattling on about something irrelevant to the situation at hand. The engraved foxes scattered around and batted their ink paws at his fingers, and the corner of Neil’s lips quirked up. It was simultaneously irritating and amusing for Andrew to watch.

“Well, I need you to go and pretend to be my date,” Neil said. His fingers stopped again and the foxes paused, all three turning to look at Andrew with curious expressions. “I kind of told her I was already going to bring someone, and you’re the only one I trust to go to this with me.”

“What.”

He felt like the foxes were laughing at him. This had to be some sort of joke. The universe had never been very kind to him, but this was ridiculous. A chance to date Neil— but for only one night and only for the fraudulence. _How cruel_ , Andrew thought with bitter amusement. He felt his magic leap in his veins at that. His source always worked best when there were negative emotions involved. It was only fitting for a Minyard.

“I know it sounds so random and weird, but I promise it’s just for this one party. You just have to stand next to me for a few minutes and then you can sit in the corner with some of the cake and champagne for the rest of the night,” Neil said. “I’ll do something for you in return for it, I promise. An undeclared favor.”

Andrew pondered over it for a long moment. The best option was to say no. To tell Neil to find someone else to fake smiles at and show off as his boyfriend for the night. But there was a part of Andrew that wanted that, that wanted to at least pretend for an hour or two and saw this as an opportunity.

_You’re going to regret this, Andrew,_ a voice sounding eerily like Bee whispered in the back of his head. But Andrew didn’t care. Neil looked frantic, desperate, and Andrew could enjoy this while he was allowed. And so, he found himself nodding. “Fine.”

Neil’s eyebrows rose and the foxes on his cane barked silently. “Wait, really? Thank you so much, holy shit. I’ll buy you more English toffee ice cream tomorrow.”

Andrew feigned nonchalance. “Whatever. As long as you don’t make me wear something _festive_.”

“Something festive,” Neil echoed. Andrew didn’t like the mischievous glean that entered his brilliant blue eyes, the teasing smirk that made his eyes crinkle at the edges. It was distracting and Andrew wanted to sit up and kiss Neil and his stupid lips, and it also meant he was going to plan something to make this party even more miserable for Andrew. “That can be arranged.”

“Don’t you dare, or I will cut off your hand and make you watch it walk around and make itself some finger puppets.”

Neil only cackled in response. “Your runes can _not_ do that,” he giggled, meeting Andrew’s eyes.

Andrew tried not to stare, keeping his expression bored. _This is an awful idea_ , he thought to himself. Aloud he said, “You can find out if you want.”

Neil only laughed harder. His magic still close and flowing, Neil didn’t notice as he made one of the flowers in the painting above the TV animate and begin to laugh as well. The foxes in his cane seemed to smirk as they walked away. Andrew had no doubt, they were all there laughing at him.

* * *

On the day of the Yule party, which was on the night before Yule for some reason, Andrew was sitting up on the couch this time.

There was some inane reality show playing on the TV, but he was hardly paying attention to it. The lady with the big frilly hair continued talking about how she could see and talk to spirits, it was nothing special. For fuck’s sake, Andrew’s own twin had that gift, she was not a very special medium when magic was all around.

Instead, Andrew pretended to read his book while silently freaking the fuck out.

There were only three hours until the party. Neil would be back from work at any moment and finally reveal what Andrew’s secret “festive outfit” would be. Andrew hoped there wouldn’t be any tinsel on it. Or worse, a charm that made it play music or light up. He admitted that he’d do almost any stupid thing for Neil, but even he had to draw the line at winter apparel that played Michael Bublé music. For fuck’s sake, this wasn’t even a Christmas party, it was a _Yule_ one.

His magic, in response to the distress, had begun starting and dispersing various spells an hour ago, some more severe than others. As a fire rune began to glow in front of him, Andrew rolled his eyes and waved a hand through it. _Control_ , he reminded himself. Whatever Neil made him wear, it probably wouldn’t play music. Right? Andrew could only hope so.

Three other half finished runes disappeared and Andrew tilted his head back.

“It’s just a stupid Yule party,” he muttered aloud to himself. “Don’t make a big thing about it.”

Except it was a big thing, wasn’t it? A bunch of Neil’s friends were going to be there, and for a few hours they’d be thinking that the two of them were dating. That Andrew was Neil’s boyfriend, that Neil _liked_ him like that.

_Stop thinking like a fucking twelve year old._

Both a blessing and a curse, the lock on the door clicked a moment later and Neil stepped inside. His nose and the tips of his ears were bright red from the cold despite the large scarf wrapped around his neck. Andrew looked away.

“Hey,” Neil said, nodding to Andrew as he leaned his cane against the wall. He held up a grocery bag with reindeers printed across the front and grinned. “I’ve got your sweater for the party.”

“Oh joy, I’ve been waiting all fucking day to wear it,” Andrew deadpanned, turning back to the TV.

He hoped Neil couldn’t notice the way his hands were spinning the onyx ring on his right index finger in his lap, how he stared at the top left corner of the TV screen instead of actually watching the show. Though barely noticeable to most— just how he wanted it— there were still ticks that gave away Andrew’s emotions if you looked hard enough. Neil was unnervingly good at picking up the signs, intuitive and watchful like the foxes on his cane. It was a bit of a miracle that he’d never picked up on Andrew’s crush.

Luckily, Neil only strode into the room and came around the couch to toss the bag at Andrew. His movements were less awkward than yesterday, Andrew noted, so it must’ve been a better day for his leg. Good. Who knew how long they’d be stuck at this stupid Yule party?

“I bet you are,” Neil said, ignoring the sarcasm. He plopped down on the other end of the couch and pulled out a bright red, glittering bundle and shook it out, displaying the full sweater. It had a v-neckline embroidered with snowflakes and a cat covered in string lights at the center. Andrew stared at it wordlessly.

_What the fuck_ , he thought. “What the fuck,” he said aloud. “Where’d you even find that thing?”

Neil shrugged, his smile widening. “I have my ways. And look,” his eyes unfocused and he muttered a spell under his breath, then a moment later the lights surrounding the embroidered cat began to emit a soft light, “it’s enchanted too.”

Andrew continued to stare. On one hand, if wearing the stupid shirt would make Neil smile like _that_ at him, it could be worth it. On the other, it was a fucking monstrosity and Andrew wouldn’t go near it if it’d save Aaron, Neil, Nicky, _and_ Renee from the verge of death. He let out a long sigh and returned his attention to the TV. From the corner of his eye, he saw the snowmen on Neil’s knee-high socks giggle and look at him. Honestly, fuck animation magic. All Neil’s subconsciously enchanted objects ever did was mock Andrew.

He met Neil’s eyes, which were sparkling in the light of the sweater with a rare level of joy from Neil. Andrew sighed, taking the sweater without a word. The sweater was hideous, but they both know he’d wear it for Neil’s sake.

Neil had gone through more progress in expressing his emotions than Andrew since they first met, but it was still difficult for him to be this outward with what he felt, especially something positive. Andrew, despite the hypocrisy, liked seeing Neil with his guard down like this. If wearing a stupid enchanted sweater would make Neil smile like that, Andrew would manage with the jokes that would undoubtedly be aimed at him from their friends.

“Put it on,” Neil told him, waving down the hall towards the bathroom. “We should make sure it fits before we leave. I’ll get mine too.”

“Whatever,” Andrew said, carefully moving Neil’s legs from his lap and standing. “Of course the only time you’re dressing me is when we’re supposed to look ridiculous as possible.”

Neil snorted as he stood too. “It’s not stupid,” he said as they walked down the narrow hall, “it’s _festive_.”

“Keep telling yourself that I guess,” Andrew said. He slipped into the bathroom and savored the sound of Neil’s laugh carrying further down the hall to his bedroom.

Once he put it on, Andrew had to admit he didn’t entirely hate the sweater. He stared in the mirror at the cat, the lights around it still blinking. The sweater was softer than he’d expected, cashmere rather than straight up sheep’s wool. If it weren’t for the atrocious cat on the front, Andrew wouldn’t have minded wearing it after the party.

After a moment of hesitation, he also muttered a spell to straighten up his hair. Not that he gave a fuck about any of the people that would be in attendance, but he didn’t want to give them the accurate impression that he’d just been lying on the couch watching shitty shows on TLC all day.

As the spell cast, a rune formed over his head then settled over the rat’s nest that was Andrew’s hair.

Once finished, he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Neil was already back on the couch, looking intrigued by the show still running on the TV, brows furrowed. His sweater was a pale blue color with a penguin wearing ice skates on the front where there was a cat on Andrew’s. Lights surrounded it as well, though they were all purple and gold. Did Neil get them matching sweaters? Andre wondered.

For the umpteenth time today, he then reminded himself, _it means absolutely nothing_.

Neil didn’t look up from the TV as Andrew approached, simply saying, “This show is stupid.”

“Why’re you watching it then?” Andrew asked in reply. He walked over and stepped in front of the TV, arms crossed. When Neil made a sound of protest he said, “You’re the one who wanted me to put this thing on.”

“Whatever,” Neil said, rolling his eyes. He looked up then. An indecipherable look came over his face, something like surprise in his eyes as he took in Andrew’s appearance. It was only a sweater, but Andrew secretly relished the attention. “It looks good on you,” Neil said at last, clearing his throat and breaking the trance.

Andrew shrugged. “You look like an idiot.”

_Smooth, Andrew,_ he thought to himself, internally cringing.

Luckily, Neil only brushed off the comment and grinned. He knew to take the words as the compliment that they really were. “C’mon, grab your coat. We’ve got to be there at six.”

“I don’t think Reynolds would care that much if we ended up arriving at 6:03,” Andrew said, shutting off the TV before heading towards the coat closet.

“But it’s rush hour and you’ll want to be there before someone else eats all the little complimentary chocolates,” Neil pointed out.

Andrew couldn’t argue with that. He stepped into his boots, grabbed his jacket, and held out the cane to Neil. With that, they were off.

* * *

“So what should the plan be?” Neil asked as they pulled up to the curb in front of the house. It was relatively large, but smaller than what Andrew had expected from Allison, who loved to flaunt her money above all else.

“Shouldn’t you have thought about that before we got here?” Andrew asked, amused. To be honest, he’d been trying to forget about the fact they were supposed to be coming here as a couple for the past fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, though, eidetic memory was cruel and there was no way to avoid the topic all night.

“Yeah, yeah,” Neil said. “It shouldn’t be too hard though. Act normal and sometimes hold my hand, I guess. Maybe get me an eggnog and hang out a bit. Just pretend you’re in love with me, as hard as that might be.”

_You have no idea_ , Andrew thought as Neil grinned teasingly.

Andrew shrugged. “Ask before you do anything. If they ask how we got together just tell them to fuck off.”

“Of course,” Neil replied. “Should we go then?”

“Might as well get it over with,” Andrew replied.

Neil lightly nudged him in the arm, something only he was able to get away with without losing a finger. “C’mon, Drew, you might even have some fun. And if not, you can just mope in the corner with your brother.”

Andrew did his best to keep up his bored mask, even as his heart practically stopped at the nickname. God, he was pathetic. He banged on Allison’s door with his gloved fist.

As they waited, Neil reached out and took hold of Andrew’s hand gently. He froze for a moment, turning to Neil. _It’s for the sake of faking_ , Andrew rationalized. He steeled himself and interlocked their fingers instead, careful not to focus on the soft, inscrutable glance Neil shot his way.

The door swung open. Allison was accompanied by Renee in the doorway. Renee smiled in greeting, her eyes glinting as she caught sight of their hands. “Happy Yule!” she said, stepping aside to let them in.

Allison took a sip of the eggnog in her hand. Though she wore a sleeveless dress, she didn’t seem bothered by the wind picking up outside. She nodded to them, taking note of their hands as well before simply saying, “You’re the last ones here.”

“Happy Yule,” Neil returned, leading Andrew inside. He followed without a word, only nodding to Renee in a silent hello.

There were only fifteen or so other people present once they got to the living room, everyone engaged in conversation with a cup of what Andrew guessed to be spiked eggnog in their hands. Instrumental holiday music played from the stereo system set by Allison’s TV, and Andrew found the atmosphere surprisingly comfortable.

Matt Boyd was the first to notice their presence, grinning as he exclaimed, “Hey, Neil, glad you could make it! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, man.”

Neil let go of Andrew’s hand, handing him his cane before stepping forward into Matt’s embrace. Andrew tried not to miss the warmth. “Great to see you too,” Neil replied as he stepped back. He took his cane and Andrew’s hand again. “You’ve met Andrew before, right?”

Matt’s eyes widened a bit but recovered from his surprise quickly, nodding. “Yeah. Nice to see you again,” he told Andrew. He was smart enough not to offer a hand to shake. “So Allison wasn’t fucking with us then? You two are together now?”

Neil shrugged, and Andrew could’ve sworn there was a blush tinting his cheeks.

_It means nothing_.

“Congrats,” Dan said, coming up next to Matt. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Happy Yule, Dan,” Neil said to her, ignoring the congratulations.

“Happy Yule,” she replied. “I hope you two have a lovely celebration tomorrow.” She acknowledged Andrew as well, which surprised him a bit.

Sensing this, Neil gave a small pull on their intertwined hands until Andrew looked up at him. Once he was sure he had Andrew’s attention, Neil smiled, a small warm thing that was meant only for Andrew. It was one he’d received only a few times before, one that said _I told you that you had a family_.

Andrew rolled his eyes but didn’t look away.

“Ah shit, if you guys are legit, then that means I lost the bet,” a new voice chimed in. Nicky came up next to Matt with an overexaggerated frown and a red foam sphere on the tip of his nose. He turned to Andrew and Neil, wincing at the glare Andrew shot him. “Er, no offense. I just thought it’d never happen, you know? I mean, you two have been pining and pining for each other for so long I thought neither of you would ever get your shit together and say anything.” He laughed, grinning at the two. “Glad you did, though. I think you’re really good for each other.”

Nicky’s voice sounded miles away, drowned out by the quick beat of Andrew’s heart. He didn’t dare look at Neil, lest he give away how much he was freaking out right now. He was going to fucking murder Nicky. He’d shove his cousin’s head into the bowl of eggnog so he wouldn’t blab false bullshit like that ever again.

“Er, thank you, Nicky,” Neil choked out from Andrew’s side. He was gripping Andrew’s hand tightly, Andrew now realized. Without thinking, Andrew squeezed it back lightly and Neil’s grip loosened. He shot Andrew a small smile, a silent thank you. “We’re gonna go get some eggnog now.”

Without waiting for a reply, Neil turned on his heel and led Andrew into the kitchen. Luckily there was no one else in there, though there was a bowl of Hershey Kisses and some eggnog. “I didn’t expect that to happen, sorry if it made you uncomfortable,” Neil said, letting go of Andrew’s hand. He leaned his cane against the counter and poured himself some of the eggnog labeled as non-alcoholic.

Andrew only grunted in response, taking a handful of the Hershey Kisses. “Not your fault,” he said with a mouth full of chocolate. They were the peppermint kind, he noted. Without any stealth, he grabbed a few more chocolates and shoved them in his pocket to give to Bee later.

“Yeah, but I still feel kind of bad about it,” Neil said. “Especially since you don’t _actually_ like me like that, right?”

Andrew didn’t reply. Instead, he shoved another chocolate into his mouth like a coward and accepted the cup of eggnog Neil handed over. “We can talk about it later.”

Neil’s eyebrows furrowed then raised. “Wait, so—"

Just then, Kevin and Aaron walked into the room, Katelyn not far behind. Kevin’s eyebrows rose. “So it’s true then. Congrats.”

“Finally,” Aaron muttered, snorting as he moved past to refill his cup of eggnog. From the way he stumbled a bit, Andrew could tell it was at least his third cup. “All the stupid staring from afar was getting _so_ annoying.”

Andrew, unable to help himself, replied, “Says the one who took five years to ask out his wife.”

“Ugh, you dick.”

“Don’t be rude,” Katelyn scolded him. She turned to Neil and Andrew. “Happy Yule, ignore Mr. Scrooge McRum over here. He’s just pissed because Allison wouldn’t skip playing Jingle Bell Rock earlier,” she giggled.

Aaron frowned. “It’s a stupid song, Kate. And we’re celebrating _Yule_. Tell her, Andrew, I know you’ve been thinking the exact same thing.”

“I know it is, babe,” she told him, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. She guided him out into the living room again, very clearly trying to hold back her laughter as Aaron began his speech on why Jingle Bell Rock was the shittiest Christmas song. “Later, guys,” she called over her shoulder.

Neil snorted. “I can’t believe he already got drunk off eggnog. It’s only six thirty.”

“And I can’t believe Kevin didn’t do it first,” Andrew replied, amused at the offended, chicken-like squawk Kevin made. Neil laughed, sharing a look with Andrew.

“Happy Yule to you too, assholes,” Kevin said, scowling. He wasn’t really offended, Andrew knew, but he let Kevin stalk off dramatically.

One of the foxes on Neil’s cane lifted its head and moved away from the others, as if walking off as well. Neil noticed and poked the fox, coaxing it back to the other foxes with a smile. Andrew watched it happen, leaning against the back counter with his eggnog.

Eventually, Neil was able to get the fox to rejoin the group and picked up his cane, glancing towards Andrew. “I’m gonna go sit down if you want to join me. They can be a bit much though so I understand if you don’t want to.”

Andrew shrugged. He pushed off the counter and led the way to the living room, sitting down at the end of the loveseat and leaving room for Neil. When Neil sat down with an appreciating smile, Andrew tried not to notice how their legs were pressed up next to each other. With anyone else it might’ve made Andrew uncomfortable but with Neil it only made his stomach turn to fluttering butterflies. Neil reached for Andrew’s hand, and after receiving a nod, took it into his lap.

Dan sat down on the ottoman next to them and the two began discussing something Andrew didn’t bother listening close enough to catch. He was distracted with the way Neil played with his fingers, calloused hands gentle as he hooked his fingers with Andrew’s then unhooked them only to do it again. It was distracting as hell, and it took everything in Andrew not to think about kissing him.

Suddenly, Allison sat down on the chair behind Dan, a Cheshire grin on her lips. “Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt, but you’re aware you two have been sitting under that sprig of mistletoe for the past hour, right?” She pointed at the ceiling, and true enough, there was a small cluster of the parasite dangling right over Andrew and Neil.

“That’s a Christmas thing,” Andrew said flatly, trying hard to keep his eyes off Neil’s lips. The plan for not thinking about kissing Neil was going very, very badly right now.

“Exactly,” exclaimed Aaron across the room, his cup sloshing as he pointed at Andrew. “I knew you were my fucking brother, see Kate? He agrees, it’s not bullshit! Kevin lied!”

“Yes, I do see, babe,” Katelyn said patiently.

Andrew rolled his eyes, turning back to Neil and pretending not to know his identical twin. Neil’s face was completely red and he was looking at the ceiling. “Huh, I suppose there is.”

“Then are you gonna kiss him, loverboy?” Allison teased.

Neil shrugged, finally glancing at Andrew for a brief second. He tried for nonchalance, but none of them were fooled. “I mean, only if Andrew wants to. It’s his choice to make.”

Everyone turned to Andrew, but he only had eyes for Neil. He swallowed down what remained in his cup of eggnog, glanced once more at the girls— who looked away and feigned disinterest— then tilted his head down to directly face Neil, who’d been slouched down against the cushion.

Quietly, he asked, “Yes or no?”

Andrew watched Neil’s bright blue eyes widen as he processed the words, holding his breath. He searched Andrew’s face. “Are you sure?” he asked. “This wasn’t entirely what we’d agreed on for coming tonight and I don’t want them to pressure you into this.”

“I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to.”

Finally, Neil nodded. “Okay. Yes.”

Andrew lifted his hand, which was definitely not shaking, and brushed Neil’s jaw. Neil’s eyes slipped shut as they leaned closer to each other, and for a long moment, Andrew could only stare. _Beautiful_ , he thought.

Then he surged forward and finally brushed Neil’s lips with his own. It was cautious at first, careful, but then Neil let out a small gasp and pressed closer, careful not to touch Andrew anywhere else. The action made firecrackers explode in Andrew’s chest and he deepened the kiss, taking Neil’s hands into his and gripping them tightly.

Perhaps a minute or an hour later, they pulled away. Neil looked like he’d just walked off a spinning carnival ride, but his swollen pink lips were upturned into a small grin. “So that means you _do_ kind of like me then?” he asked, voice just above a whisper.

“Shut up,” Andrew said. Still, he didn’t move away, eyes never leaving Neil. He couldn’t quite believe that this was real. In a moment he was going to wake up and none of this would be there.

Neil scoffed. Then he muttered, “If it means anything though, I kind of like you, too. A lot. And I’m glad you decided to come with me tonight.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Andrew replied.

“Well it is to me, so thank you,” Neil said, rolling his eyes. His eyes drifted back down to Andrew’s lips, biting his own. “Yes or no?”

Instead of saying anything, Andrew leaned in again to capture Neil’s lips. They’d have a talk later, and there was the whooping of their friends still watching, but that would all have to wait. For now though, Andrew was content to sit here and kiss Neil as he’d been dying to for so long.

“Happy Yule,” Neil muttered against his lips. Andrew couldn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! i hope everyone, especially leo, liked this fic, it was really fun to write :D (also i hope it's alright that i made neil vaguely use a cane because you one of my absolute favorite fics was written where andrew is a supervillian with knee problems and it makes me emo thinking about it every time oops) if you want, leave a comment or kudos or catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/adverbialnouns) or [tumblr](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
